


对决

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 灵感来自计步器对决。男科预警！
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Okano Kaito
Kudos: 2





	对决

随着尖锐的哨声响起，游戏结束了。staff读出冈野海斗和金城碧海的比赛总分，宣布本轮舞蹈步数对决的胜者是冈野。18岁的冈野有些孩子气的好胜心，对于拼尽全力赢来的胜利自然是非常开心，甚至在原地蹦了几圈。staff小声提醒他还要录制作为奖励的个人PR，他才停下脚步，用手理了理刚才蹦乱了的一头红发，在余光里瞟到和他对决的金城碧海已经累得躺在地上了。

金城碧海今年也不过才19岁，看起来却比冈野要成熟多了。不管是挺拔修长的身形，还是模特一样端正而带点冷酷的五官和品位很好的服装搭配，都散发出和冈野截然不同的气质。加上他平时举手投足和言谈上又总是一副不带感情的模样，其他练习生有时还会开玩笑地叫他“仿生人”或者“AI”。虽然听起来好像是个很无趣的人，但冈野其实很喜欢金城，合宿时天天sky、sky地叫着跟在金城后面逗他，直到金城忍不住笑着锤他，有时候还随着他一块在镜头前胡闹。“我也是见过AI笑的人了。”他乐呵呵地想道。

现在，金城正躺在地上，用手臂挡着脸。冈野盯着看他形状优美的脖子上流下的汗水和微微起伏的胸膛，心里不禁想问为什么他连这种时候都能这么好看。staff等金城歇够了站起来之后简单地采访了两人的赛后感想，接着准备录制作为冈野的奖励的30秒个人PR。因为金城输了，所以在30秒中必须戴着口罩不能说话。

冈野有点好笑地看着金城戴上那个黑色口罩，心想待会结束录制之后好好嘲讽一下他，然而表情在碰到金城的目光之后顿时收敛。什么嘛，为什么明明金城才是输了游戏的人，却用这种盯着猎物似的眼神看着我？

一分钟后，冈野明白了答案。录制开始之后他根本连话都说不完整，金城直接站到他身边贴着他，低下头把脸凑过来，一边伸手摆弄他的衣领和袖子，还要在他身上拍来拍去，说是“拍”其实根本就是摸。冈野感觉到金城胸膛的温度已经从自己的手臂上传过来了，只觉得脑袋一阵发热，脸红到了脖子根，只好竭力控制住羞耻感，强行继续说着台词。最后，冈野连自己说了啥都不记得了，满脑子里都是金城隔着口罩贴在他耳边用只有两人能听见的音量说的那句话：  
“开心吗？之后我会让你更开心的。”

PDJ101在节目中曾经展示过监控选手宿舍的监控室的画面，练习生们的宿舍、食堂和、舞蹈室还有各种用于拍摄的小房间都装着摄像头，但实际上这些摄像头在晚上12点过后就停止运行了。

冈野终于知道这件事，是因为他正被金城按在白天进行了两人舞蹈步数对决录制的小型舞蹈室的地上肆意亲吻着。冈野单纯的性格让他从来就不懂得拒绝别人，更何况是他喜欢的金城。因此金城突然在深夜来到宿舍把他带出去，他也就乖乖地跟着人家走。可是金城把他带到这里，还没等他问为什么，就突然开始亲他。冈野被吓了一跳，比起宿舍条例的第六条规定，他先想到的是这里的摄像头。金城见他愣住，凑到他耳边低声说：

“摄像头12点之后就关了，现在无论我对你做什么都不会被别人看到。”

金城的声音里分明饱含着欲望。他用舌头轻轻撬开冈野的双唇，两个人的唇舌交缠在一起。冈野感觉自己的心跳快得有些异常，尽管以前也交过女朋友，但是金城对自己做这些，感觉和女朋友接吻完全不一样。

金城轻轻按住冈野的后脑勺，将两人的吻加深。他的手指插入冈野的头发里，像在给一只小狮子顺毛一样梳理起来。冈野被他的动作安抚，身体逐渐放松下来，任由他玩弄着自己敏感之处，克制地小声呻吟起来。

但这样的温柔只存在于片刻，大人哄小孩打针前总要先喂小孩吃下一片糖果（dbq我没有说楼盘小的意思）。金城将自己的外套脱下来铺在地上，将冈野压在那上面，狠狠地贯穿了他。

冈野疼得倒抽一口凉气，眼泪冒了出来。他带着哭腔哀求金城停下来，可是金城不但没有停下动作，还将他的双腿抬了起来分得更开，重重地抽插起来。冈野只觉得脑海里一片混乱，什么仿生人，什么AI，这根本是个变态啊。

过了好一阵子，冈野才让自己的身体适应了金城的进入。他在体内被激烈地翻弄着的胀痛感与内核被不断顶撞的快感中沉沦着，语无伦次地叫着对方的名字，眼泪不受控制地往下掉。窗外的月光照进来，他从被眼泪模糊了的视野里看到金城正在盯着自己，那是完全被情欲占领的眼神，让他觉得陌生却又难以自制地被吸引。

金城握住冈野逐渐勃起的性器，迫使他发出更为甜美的叫声。未经历过性事的青涩身体，在双重感官刺激下很快到达了高潮。冈野在射精过后的余韵里努力寻回正常的呼吸频率，而金城却把他抱得更紧，将仍然挺立的根部往更深处抽送。

冈野仰起头发出一声娇喘，仿佛要被再度翻涌而来的快感淹没。夜还很长，没有人会知道这里正在发生着什么。金城微笑地看着他的痴态，轻声说道：  
“海斗，这次是我赢了。”


End file.
